The Detective: Assassination Gray Fullbuster
by Lacie Helra-Chan
Summary: Natsu adalah seorang detective yang sangat teropsesi pada Sherlock Holmes. Bersama asistennya Lucy Heartfilia, mereka berusaha memecahkan misteri pembunuhan yang menewaskan Gray Fullbuster. Mau tau bagaimana Natsu dan Lucy memecahkan berbagai kasus yang diberikan kepada mereka? Mind RnR?
1. Kantor Detective Magnolia

Yo! fic ini telah di perbarui lagi dan menjadi lebih panjang.

Dengan banyak chapter yang akan bikin penasaran. Readers juga diminta untuk berpartisipasi dalam menebak si pelaku kejahatan yang telah membunuh Gray.

Silahkan mulai membaca.

**Pairing : Natsu D. & Lucy H.**

**Disclaimer : Hiro Mashima**

**Genre : Humor**

**Warning : Semoga cerita ini tidak membuat anda penasaran, kalo sampe iya, seharusnya fic ini bergenre mystery...bukan humor.**

Pagi itu di kantor detective Magnolia.

Terlihat seorang pria berambut pink sedang duduk di depan TV kantor dan dengan seriusnya sedang menirukan akting si aktor dalam film itu. Sherlock Holmes.

"Sekarang aku tau siapa pelakunya. Pelakunya adalah kau! Elisabeth!" Teriak pria itu menirukan dialog si tokoh. (kayak yang di TV itu, niruin Bang Roma I.) setelah si aktor selesai berdialog, terdengar suara petir disertai dengan teriakkan seorang wanita yang histeris.

Pria berambut pink itu hanya mengangguk-angguk menirukan apa yang sedang dilakukan si aktor di dalam TV.

"Woi. Misi dong! Kita kan juga mau nonton!" Teriak salah seorang pegawai di kantor itu dengan wajah marah.

Pria berambut pink itu hanya menatap rekan kerjanya itu dengan tatapan melas. Seperti minta dikasihani.

"Gak bisa! Cepet geser ke sana!" Teriak pegawai itu sambil menarik baju pria itu ke samping, membuat pria itu bergeser dari tempatnya duduk.

"Cih, aku ini calon Sherlock Holmes tau!" Kata pria itu yang kemudian pergi meninggalkan mereka semua yang sedang serius menonton.

"Selalu saja kalo nonton film Sherlock Holmes aku diusir! Gak tau apa aku generasi penerus Sherlock Holmes!" Gerutu pria itu sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celananya.

Ia pun sampai di depan sebuah pintu yang bertuliskan 'Ruangan Natsu-Lucy'. Kemudian dia masuk ke dalam ruangan itu.

Di dalam ruangan.

"Sepi..." Gumam pria itu ketika melihat ruangan itu kosong.

"Mana semuanya?" Tanya pria berambut pink itu pada dirinya sendiri.

"Ruang siapa ini? Sepertinya dulu tidak ada ruangan ini..." Terdengar suara seorang gadis dari luar ruangan. "Mungkin detective baru, udah gak usah masuk-masuk..." Kemudian terdengar suara seorang pria dari luar ruangan.

"Aku mau masuk! Siapa sih yang ada di dalem sini?" Tanya Gadis itu sambil membuka knop pintu ruangan itu.

Setelah terbuka, gadis dan pria berambut pink itu hanya diam dan saling menatap satu sama lain.

"Siapa kau...?" Tanya Gadis itu.

* * *

**The Detective**

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya siapa kau yang berani masuk ke ruangan orang tanpa ketok pintu!" Kata pria itu dengan nada sinis. Gadis itu masih terdiam melihat pria itu. Kemudian ekspresi wajahnya berubah menjadi marah.

"HEI KAU! Kau tau tidak, aku ini lebih lama darimu! Aku detective senior di sini!" Teriak gadis berambut kuning pucat itu sambil berkacak pinggang. Kemudian masuklah si pria yang tadi datang bersama gadis itu.

"Woi. Jangan teriak-teriak di ruangan orang! Malu tau!" Bisik si pria berambut hitam itu pada si gadis yang masih emosi.

Pria berambut pink itu masih terdiam dengan wajah marah. Tak lama, munculah seorang pria berambut hitam dan putih dengan mata berwarna merah dari ruang sebelah yang datang sambil mengorek lubang telinganya dengan jari kelingkingnya.

"Jangan berisik." Katanya, kemudian langung masuk kembali ke dalam ruangannya.

Mereka terdiam melihat pria yang tadi keluar sebentar.

"Aneh." Gumam pria berambut pink itu sambil menghela nafas ringan.

"SAMBUTAN APA ITU, MIDNIGHT?!" Teriak gadis itu tepat di depan pintu ruangan pria yang tadi sempat keluar. "Siapa yang bilang aku menyambutmu." Jawab pria itu dari dalam ruangan.

Gadis itu hanya menahan marah di depan pintu pria yang dipanggil Midnight itu.

"Udah woi. Jangan marah-marah terus. Kan gak enak diliat orang." Kata pria berambut hitam itu menenangkan gadis yang masih marah itu.

"Gimana bisa tenang? Orang baru selesai mecahin kasus kok sambutannya kayak gitu?!" Kata gadis berambut kuning pucat itu duduk sambil menyilangkan kakinya.

"Jadi, siapa namamu, orang baru?" Tanya gadis itu pada pria berambut pink itu. "Natsu." Jawab pria itu singkat. "Natsu? Tunggu sebentar..." Gumam gadis itu sambil membaca tumpukkan kertas yang dibawanya.

"Natsu Dragneel, umur 18 tahun, hobi nonton film Sherlock Holmes, asistennya..." Kata gadis itu sambil membaca biodata pria bernama Natsu itu.

"Sudah cukup! Ngapain kau baca-baca biodata orang lain!?" Kata pria bernama Natsu itu sambil mengambil kertas yang dipengang oleh gadis yang sedang duduk itu.

"Oh ya, perkenalkan namaku Mavis. Mavis Vermilion. Dan ini Zeref. Aku adalah asistennya." Jelas gadis yang menyebut dirinya Mavis itu sambil menunjuk pria berambut hitam di sebelahnya.

"_Cih, baru asisten detective aja pe-de banget!"_ Batin Natsu melihat sinis ke arah Mavis.

"Oh ya, tadi aku belum selesai membaca biodatamu. Kembalikan kertas itu." Kata Mavis sambil menjulurkan tangannya. "Tidak." Jawab Natsu singkat.

"Kalau begitu beritau siapa nama asistenmu." Kata Mavis dengan wajah kesal.

"Namanya—"

Tiba-tiba seorang gadis berambut blonde masuk ke ruangan setelah sebelumnya ia sempat kepeleset dan jatuh.

"Ma-maaf aku terlambat!" Kata gadis itu sambil membungkuk beberapa kali.

"Ah, itu dia asistenku...Lucy Hearfilia." Kata Natsu sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Nama, Lucy Heartfilia. Umur, 17 tahun, seorang asisten detective, hobi menulis novel..." Kata Mavis membaca kertas biodata gadis yang baru masuk ke ruangan itu.

"Iya! Namaku Lucy! Aku asisten detective Natsu!" Kata Lucy dengan pe-denya.

Natsu yang mendengar itu cuma ngangguk-ngangguk.

"Jadi, kalian udah pernah memecahkan kasus?" Tanya Mavis pada Natsu. "Belum." Jawab Natsu singkat. Mavis yang mendengar itu langsung terjatuh dari kursi dan dibantu berdiri oleh Zeref.

"Dasar bodoh..." Gumam Mavis.

"Tapi sebentar lagi aku yakin kalau aku dan asistenku akan diberikan sebuah kasus yang sangat rumit!" Kata Natsu antusias.

Mavis yang mendengar itu hanya diam karena sedang menahan rasa sakit akibat terjatuh dari kursi tadi.

* * *

**The Detective**

1 jam kemudian.

Datang seorang pria yang sudah cukup tua dengan sebatang rokok yang dijepit-?- oleh mulutnya.

"Oh, ada apa wakil kepala detective?" Tanya Natsu kepada si pria tua itu.

"Begini, kami berusaha mencari kasus untuk kalian dan sedang dalam proses. Jadi selama proses itu, kalian bisa berlibur sampai ada pemberitahuan." Kata si wakil kepala detective yang bernama Wakaba itu. "Baik." Jawab Natsu singkat.

Tak berapa lama, Mavis dan Zeref datang kembali dengan wajah marah.

"HEY! HEY! Baru aku tau, ruanganmu ini adalah ruanganku tau! Pantas saja dari tadi aku cari ruangan yang ada tulisan 'Zeref-Mavis'-nya gak ada! Taunya udah diganti ya?!" Kata Mavis dengan nada marah.

"Hah?" Natsu tampak heran melihat Mavis yang marah-marah sedangkan si Zeref hanya terdiam dengan wajah malas.

"Ya mana ku tau...yang kasih ruangan ini kan bukan aku..." Kata Natsu dengan wajah sinis. _"Ini sebenernya yang asisten siapa sih?! Kok asistennya lebih cerewet dari detectivenya?" _Batin Natsu saat melihat Mavis yang sedang memindahkan barang-barangnya ke dalam ruangan Natsu dibantu oleh Zeref.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!?" Tanya Natsu yang berdiri dari kursinya. "Memindahkan barang-barangku ke tempatnya semula." Jawab Mavis yang masih sibuk menata perabotan miliknya.

"Memangnya sudah berapa lama kau tidak kembali ke sini?" Tanya Natsu yang mulai ikut membantu memindahkan barang-barang Mavis.

"5 bulan." Jawab Mavis singkat. "Kasus apaan tuh sampe 5 bulan?" Tanya Natsu penasaran.

"Korupsi." Jawab Zeref yang berasa di belakang Natsu. "_Masa korupsi pake detective sih?" _Bantin Natsu sambil terus memindahkan satu persatu perabotan milik Mavis.

Seketika ruangan itu menjadi ruangan yang berisi. Tidak seperti sebelumnya, kosong dan hampa.

"Sesuai dengan 5 bulan yang lalu!" Kata Mavis sambil menepuk-nepuk tangannya untuk menghilangkan debu-debu yang menempel di tangannya.

Tak berapa lama setelah itu, datanglah Lucy yang membawa 2 buah kantong plastik berwarna hitam dan meletakkannya di atas meja.

"Apaan tuh?" Tanya Natsu sambil melihat isi di dalam kantong plastik itu.

"Makanan." Jawab Lucy singkat. "Boleh dimakan?" Tanya Natsu sambil mengeluarkan makanan itu dari kantong plastik. "Iya." Jawab Lucy singkat.

"Kalo gitu kita juga boleh dong! Kebetulan ada satu lagi tuh!" Kata Mavis sambil mengambil kantong plastik yang satunya.

"Lho?" Gumam Lucy bingung. "Kenapa? Kami kan juga bagian dari ruangan ini, yang berarti segala sesuatu di ruangan ini harus dibagi rata!" Kata Mavis yang mulai melahap makanan dari kotak itu.

"Tapi kan itu buat kepala detective..." Ujar Lucy yang langsung membuat Mavis memuntahkan makanan yang telah dikunyah-nya.

"Segala sesuatu di ruangan ini harus di bagi rata, dan kau yang harus membersihkan kotoran itu." Kata Natsu sambil menunjuk ke arah makanan yang telah dimuntahkan Mavis. Mavis hanya terdiam sambil menahan marah.

"Kalau buat kalian itu udah dijadikan satu ke dalam kantong plastik ini..." Kata Lucy sambil mengeluarkan satu kotak lagi dari dalam kantong plastik.

"Sialan! Aku terlalu rakus!" Kata Mavis sambil mengelap lantai yang terkena muntahannya tadi.

"Oh iya, kita dapet liburan sampe kita dapet kasus buat dikerjakan. Mau pergi kemana?" Tanya Natsu pada Lucy.

"Umm..." Lucy berpikir sejenak. "Kami juga ikut! Soalnya kami juga belom dapet kasus apapun!" Kata Mavis yang telah selesai dengan acara bersih-bersihnya.

"Kenapa sih ikut-ikutan terus!?" Tanya Natsu yang udah jengkel melihat tingkah laku Mavis.

"Aku mau berlibur." Jawab Mavis singkat. "Kau ini!" Kata Natsu yang berusaha untuk menjitak kepala Mavis akan tetapi digagalkan oleh Zeref.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Natsu sambil melihat Zeref dengan tatapan sinis. "Jangan berani macam-macam dengan asistenku atau kau akan berurusan denganku." Kata Zeref yang sayangnya memperlihatkan wajah melasnya yang gak akan bikin Natsu takut.

"Cih, muka begitu mana bisa bikin gua takut!" Kata Natsu yang kembali duduk ke tempatnya.

Lucy yang sedang makan es krim pun memberikan beberapa lembar foto kepada Natsu.

"Apa ini?" Tanya Natsu sambil melihat foto itu satu persatu. "Ini kan fotonya Zeref. Tapi kok beda ya...apa yang beda ya?" Tanya Natsu yang dengan jeli melihat kumpulan foto Zeref itu.

"Foto itu aku ambil dari situs Detective_Magnolia_Community. Itu foto yang kebetulan diambil pas Zeref lagi marah lho." Ujar Lucy sambil membuka bungkusan es krim yang baru. Natsu pun melihat Zeref yang sedang minum teh dengan tatapan ketakutan sambil mengeluarkan keringat dingin.

"Oke, aku tidak akan berani macam-macam denganmu." Kata Natsu dengan suara seperti suara wanita. Zeref hanya menganggukan kepalanya yang berarti 'iya.'

"Gimana kalo kita ke Villa yang ada di deket pantai Docuia?" Kata Lucy sambil menunjukkan sebuah majalah yang berisi artikel tentang pantai dan villa tersebut.

"Boleh." Jawab Natsu singkat sambil melihat beberapa foto villa itu. "Kami akan menyusul." Kata Mavis yang sedang melihat majalah itu.

"Kok nyusul?" Tanya Lucy penasaran. "Kita kan belom lapor sama si Macao tua jelek itu kalau kita udah balik dari kasus kemarin." Kata Mavis sambil melihat Lucy yang sedang makan es krim.

"Ooh..Macao? Siapa itu?" Tanya Lucy sambil membuang batang es krimnya ke dalam tempat sampah.

"Dia kan kepala detective...masa gak tau..." Jawab Mavis singkat.

"Kepala detective...?" Gumam Lucy dengan wajah heran.

"Oke sudah diputuskan! Kalo besok kita pergi liburan ke pantai Docuia!" Kata Natsu sambil berdiri di atas kursi.

Mereka pun berteriak-teriak seperti monyet di dalam ruangan. Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka dan memperlihatkan Midnight yang sedang menutup kedua telinganya.

"BERISIK!" Katanya, dan kemudian kembali masuk ke dalam ruangannya. Semua kembali bengong melihat hal tadi, tetapi setelah itu mereka kembali berisik.

Tak berapa lama, pintu kembali terbuka dan memperlihatkan seorang perempuan berambut biru yang bertubuh seperti ikan dengan wajah yang garang. Ia pun berteriak, "JANGAN BERISIK!"

Seisi ruangan pun kembali terdiam melihat perempuan itu masuk kembali ke ruangan sebelah.

"Siapa sih?" Tanya Natsu. "Asistennya Midnight. Aquarius." Jawab Mavis masih dengan wajah bengongnya. Setelah itu, mereka gak berani berisik lagi karena takut mereka berdua akan datang sekaligus dan berteriak 'berisik' atau 'jangan berisik'.

"Aku jadi tidak sabar besok...mau liburan ke pantai..." Kata Lucy sambil tersenyum melihat daun-daun pohon yang bergoyang.

"Setelah berlibur kan kalian langsung disuguhi kasus...emangnya enak?" Tanya Mavis sambil meminum tehnya Zeref.

"Siapa tau pas liburan ada kasus yang gak disangka-sangka..." Kata Lucy sambil tertawa terkikik-kikik.

Mereka semua pun sweatdroop saat melihat Lucy.

**The Detective**

* * *

**To Be Continued**

Maap sebelumnya karena author telah sering melakukan yang namanya replace chapter atau fanfic, tapi gak apa kan? Dan di chapter berikutnya mereka akan segera tiba di pantai Docuia :D dan readers akan bertemu dengan orang-orang baru yang kemungkinan adalah pelakunya...

Jadi cobalah menebak terlebih dahulu siapa yang akan menjadi pelaku dari kasus ini XD

Ini author bikinnya pas 6 halaman MS Word lho...#gaknanya#

Jangan lupa Review :D


	2. Villa keluarga Fernandes

Yo! Maap telat update soalnya author banyak ulangan sebelum libur, terlebih lagi data di akun laptop author ilang semua, jadi harus diketik ulang. Mohon maklum.

So langsung baca aja ya!

**Pairing : Natsu D & Lucy H.**

**Disclaimer : Hiro Mashima**

**Genre : Humor**

**Warning : Maap telat update, kesalahan bukan disengaja.**

Sore hari sebelum hari esok.

"KYAA!" Terdengar teriakkan dari dalam sebuah ruangan yang berisi empat orang itu.

Terlihat seorang perempuan berambut blonde sedang berteriak sambil memegangi kepalanya seperti orang gila. "Kenapa sih harus hujan disaat seperti ini?! Nanti kita gak bisa pergi ke pantai!" Kata gadis itu sambil mondar-mandir membuat orang lain yang ada di dalam ruangan itu jadi pusing.

"Perginya kan besok..." Gumam seorang pria berambut pink yang sedang membaca komik.

"Besok? Besok katamu? TIDAK BISA!" Pria itu tersentak kaget sambil melindungi kepalanya dengan komik yang ia pegang.

"Kalau kita berangkat besok pagi, pasti sampai di sana sudah siang, dan aku ingin pergi ke pantai untuk menghirup udara segar di pantai pagi-pagi!" Jelas gadis itu sambil menatap pria itu dengan mata melotot.

"Iya, itu kan bisa kau lakukan besok lusa pada pagi harinya..." Kata pria itu sambil membenarkan posisi duduknya.

"TIDAK BISA!" Lagi-lagi pria itu hampir terjatuh dari kursi yang ia duduki. "Kenapa?" Tanya pria itu sambil membetulkan posisi duduknya-lagi-.

"Karena aku sudah tidak sabar! Bayangkan, angin sepoi-sepoi yang menbgenai tubuhmu...lalu..."

Pria yang sudah bosan itu pun memberikan seluruh perhatiannya pada komik yang ia pegang dan tidak mempedulikan gadis yang sekarang sedang asyik berkhayal.

Hujan pun semakin deras.

"KYAAA!" Teriak dua orang gadis yang ada di dalam ruangan itu.

Kedua pria yang berada di dalam ruangan itu tidak mengubris teriakkan kedua gadis itu, mereka masih fokus pada kegiatan mereka masing-masing, seperti membaca komik dan minum teh hangat.

"Kok hujannya makin gede sih!" Teriak gadis berambut blonde sambil memegang wajahnya horor. "Iya nih! Alam memang tidak bersahabat dengan kita!" Kata gadis berambut kuning pucat yang berada di sebelah gadis berambut blonde.

Mereka berdua sedang menempelkan wajah mereka sangat erat ke jendela.

Tiba-tiba tanpa ketukan sedikit pun, pintu terbuka dan memperlihatkan seorang pria berambut hitam dan putih dengan ekspresi bosannya.

"Berisik." Kata pria itu yang kemudian menutup pintu dan kembali ke ruangannya yang berada di sebelah.

Seisi ruangan pun bengong setelah melihat sesosok pria yang sekilas muncul.

"Apa-apaan Midnight itu?! Mengganggu saja!" Gerutu gadis berambut kuning pucat itu sambil melipat tangan.

"Tenang, tenang, dia kan emang kayak gitu..." Jawab pria yang sedang minum teh.

Untuk sejenak, ruangan itu hening. Sampai akhirnya...

JEEGEERR!

"KYAAA!" Teriak kedua gadis itu saat mendengar suara petir yang besar. Mereka berdua saling berpelukan layaknya anak-anak.

"BERISIK!" Terdengar teriakkan Midnight dari ruang sebelah.

"KAU ITU YANG BERISIK DASAR BODOH!" Teriak gadis berambut kuning pucat dengan sekuat tenaga, karena memang suaranya terbilang pelan.

"Tenang dong Mavis, kan aku yang malu." Kata pria berambut hitam itu sambil menghela nafas pendek.

Mavis hanya menahan marah sambil terus melihat ke arah tembok yang bersebelahan dengan ruangan Midnight.

"Zeref! Kau terlalu lemah! Sifatmu itu kayak banci!" Kata Mavis yang membuat Zeref jadi sakit hati.

Natsu melirik ke arah Zeref tanpa memalingkan wajahnya dari komik yang sedang ia baca.

"Mavis..." Gumam Zeref dengan poni rambut yang menutupi matanya. "Kau tidak boleh mengatai detective dengan sebutan 'banci' apalagi kalau dia laki-laki sepertiku!" Kata Zeref sambil menyentil dahi Mavis. Raut wajah Mavis tidak berubah. Masih menahan marah seperti anak kecil. Malahan raut wajah Lucy yang menahan sakit saat melihat Zeref menyentil dahi Mavis.

"Mengerti?" Tanya Zeref pada Mavis. Mavis hanya mengangguk. Lalu, Zeref pun mengusap kepala Mavis. Terlihat wajah Mavis memperlihatkan semburat merah.

Natsu yang melihat itu hanya mangut-mangut. "Ngapain kau mangut-mangut?" Tanya Lucy yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Gak kenapa-napa..." Jawab Natsu masih melihat Zeref dan Mavis.

"Mereka kayak kakak-adik ya...gak kelihatan kalau mereka itu adalah detective dan asistennya." Bisik Lucy pada Natsu. Natsu mangut-mangut lagi.

Hujannya sudah reda!

"YEY!" Teriak Lucy dan Mavis. "Yuk kita pergi sekarang!" Kata Lucy sambil mengajak Mavis mengemasi barang-barangnya.

"Mau naik pake apa?" Tanya Zeref yang memicu keheningan.

5 menit kemudian.

.

.

.

"Aku tau!" Gumam Mavis dengan wajah serius. "Midnight..."

* * *

**The Detective**

Tok Tok

Mavis mengetuk pintu dengan perlahan agar yang punya ruangan tidak marah-marah.

Pintu itu pun terbuka dan memperlihatkan Midnight dengan wajah malasnya sedang mengorek telinganya dengan jari kelingkingnya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Midnight dengan wajah marah sambil menutup matanya.

"Kami...mau minjem mobil mu boleh gak?" Tanya Mavis malu-malu.

"Gak." Jawab Midnight yang kemudian segera menutup pintu.

"Hei tunggu sebentar!" Teriak Mavis di depan pintu ruangan Midnight yang sudah tertutup.

Tiba-tiba pintu itu terbuka kembali. Mavis pun tersenyum saat melihat pintu itu terbuka. Tapi senyumannya memudar ketika melihat orang yang berada di depannya.

Terlihat Aquarius yang dengan wajah galaknya, melemparkan kunci mobil Ferrari California milik Midnight dan kemudian menutup pintu.

"YES..." Gumam Mavis sambil tersenyum dengan wajah licik.

Di ruangan Natsu-Lucy & Zeref-Mavis.

"Jang! Jang!" Kata Mavis sambil menunjukkan kunci mobil yang telah ia dapatkan dengan perjuangan tidak teralu sulit.

"Whoa! Kau mendapatkannya! Hebat!" Puji Natsu pada Mavis. Mavis hanya tersenyum lebar mendengar itu.

"AYO KITA BERANGKAT!" Teriak Lucy sambil berdiri dari kursinya.

"BERISIK!" Teriak Midnight dari ruang sebelah. Mereka pun tersentak kaget bersama-sama.

Di tempat parkir.

"Natsu cepet dong jalannya!" Teriak Lucy dari kejauhan sambil melihat Natsu yang berjalan santai, bukan, lebih tepatnya keberatan karena menggendong tas-tas milik Lucy dan Mavis, belum lagi tas miliknya.

"_Wanita itu bisanya cuma nyuruh-nyuruh aja nih! Gak berperasaan!" _Batin Natsu sambil menggerutu.

Setelah beberapa detik, Natsu pun sampai di depan pintu mobil ferarri itu. Dia membuka pintu dengan susah payah, memasukkan tas-tas dengan susah payah, lalu duduk sambil mengehela nafas panjang.

"Jalan." Kata Mavis menirukan perkataan nyonya besar kepada supirnya, yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Zeref.

Mobil ferarri itu pun perlahan berjalan mundur, lalu berbelok maju dan keluar dari area parkir kantor detective Magnolia.

"Jadi...kita mau kemana?" Tanya Natsu yang duduk di sebelah Zeref sambil menekan-nekan bahu kirinya dengan tangan sebelah kanannya.

"Tentu saja ke pantai! Bukan! Bukan! Ke villa milik keluarga Fernandes!" Jawab Lucy semangat sambil meloncat-loncat di kursi belakang. (tentunya dengan posisi duduk)

Natsu menghela nafas ringan sambil menahan dagunya dengan tangannya yang diletakkannya di kaca pintu mobil.

"Wah..." Gumam Zeref yang perlahan memperlambat laju mobilnya dan akhirnya berhenti.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Mavis yang melihat ke depan sambil memegang jok mobil Zeref sehingga menempatkan posisinya di samping Zeref.

"Macet." Jawab Zeref singkat sambil melajukan mobilnya perlahan-lahan.

"Hyii! Malah macet lagi!" Kata Lucy yang mengeluarkan kepalanya dari mobil.

"Hey, kalau kau mengeluarkan kepalamu seperti itu, nanti bisa kepentok sama kaca spion mobil orang!" Kata Natsu menegus Lucy. 2 detik kemudian, kepala Lucy terpentok dengan kaca spion mobil Avanza yang melaju cukup kencang.

Lucy pun memasukkan kepalanya ke dalam mobil sambil meringis kesakitan.

"Terkutuklah kau mobil sialan!" Gerutu Lucy sambil menunjuk-nunjuk mobil yang berada di sebelah kanan depan mobilnya.

Setelah 30 menit, akhirnya mereka melewati gerbang tol Magnolia-Docuia.

Setelah beberapa jam, akhirnya mereka melihat tulisan yang berbunyi 'Selamat datang di Docuia Village'.

"Asyiikk! Cihuy!" Teriak Lucy di dalam mobil. "Jalankan mobilnya lebih cepat Zeref!" Kata Lucy sambil mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Zeref, membuat mobil yang mereka naiki berjalan tidak karuan.

"Tenang Lucy! Tenang! Hanya tinggal 2 kilometer lagi...bersabarlah!" Kata Natsu sambil mendorong Lucy kembali ke tempat duduknya dibantu Mavis yang menarik Lucy dari belakang.

15 menit kemudian.

WajahLucy terlihat kusut saat melihat Natsu dan Zeref yang makan makanan ringan dan Mavis yang lagi minum es teh manis dingin.

"Oi..." Gumam Lucy. Semua melihat ke arah Lucy. "KENAPA KITA HARUS ISTIRAHAT SEKARANG?!" Teriak Lucy sambil berdiri dari kursinya, dan karena teriakkan itu, semua orang yang makan di sekitar mereka juga ikut kaget.

"Lucy, kita kan capek duduk terus. Kaku! Zeref juga kasihan! Kakinya pegel gara-gara tadi macet waktu mau masuk tol." Jelas Natsu yang lagi makan kerupuk di depan Lucy yang sedang berdiri.

Lucy pun kembali duduk sambil menghela nafas pendek dengan ekspresi wajah marah.

"Mau kerupuk gak?" Tanya Nastu sambil meyodorkan sebungkus kerupuk yang telah terbuka. Lucy yang masih marah hanya diam dan membuang wajahnya.

"Ya sudah kalau tidak mau..." Natsu pun dengan cepat melahap habis semua kerupuk yang tersisa.

"Ya udah, kalo gak ada lagi yang mau dilakukan ayo lanjutkan perjalanan!" Kata Natsu sambil menepuk bahu Zeref yang mulai tertidur.

Setelah membayar makanan yang telah dimakan, mereka semua masuk ke mobil.

"Sekitar 1 jam lagi kita sampai ke villa keluarga Fernandes." Kata Natsu pada Lucy yang sedang terpanah melihat pemandangan pantai dengan pasir putih dan laut birunya.

* * *

**The Detective**

Setelah 1 jam.

"Yang ini ya villanya? Besar! Kayak kerajaan aja!" Kata Lucy yang melihat villa keluarga Fernandes.

Sekarang mereka semua sedang berdiri di depan pintu gerbang villa keluarga Fernandes.

Tak lama, seorang pelayan wanita pun keluar dari dalam villa dan membukakan pintu gerbang villa tersebut, lalu ia membungkuk.

"Selamat datang di villa keluarga Fernandes, perkenalkan, namaku Lisanna Strauss, aku pelayan di sini. Silahkan masuk." Kata Si pelayan sopan.

Mereka semua pun masuk dengan wajah terkagum-kagum.

"Wah, semakin dalam kita memasuki villa ini, semakin banyak kata 'wah' yang aku lontarkan..." Gumam Lucy yang berjalan paling depan sambil melihat interior di kebun dengan wajah terkagum-kagum.

Tiba-tiba, dari pintu depan, muncul seorang pria dan wanita dengan senyum misterius.

Lucy dan yang lain pun berhenti karena bingung melihat mereka.

"Apa?" Tanya Natsu pada dirinya sendiri yang sebenarnya lebih tertuju pada dua orang yang perlahan berjalan menuju mereka.

"Ah, tuan dan nyonya." Kata Lisanna yang kemudian membungkuk lalu mundur beberapa langkah.

Pria yang masih dipanggil 'tuan' itu terus berjalan maju ke arah mereka, sementara wanita yang dipanggil nyonya itu sudah berhenti berjalan.

Setelah jarak pria itu dengan Lucy hanya tinggal 3 langkah lagi, pria itu menyeringai dan berkata,

"Selamat datang di villa keluarga Fernandes. Perkenalkan, namaku..."

* * *

**To Be Continued**

Maap! Author terlalu lama updatenya! Soalnya tau lah, sebelum libur pasti ada tugas, dan sampai sekarang [un tugas-tugas itu belum selesai.

Yaaah...yang penting sekarang author bisa meluangkan waktu untuk menyicil (?) cerita-cerita ini.

Oh iya, numpang promosi, Day By Day Team Natsu akan saya buat bagian barunya yang berjudul '**Day By Day Team Natsu :** **adolescence**' yang bercerita tentang masa-masa waktu mereka sekolah, dari TK sampe Kuliah, dan akhirnya lulus.

Jangan lupa review! :D


	3. Liontin

Halooo! Author kembali lagi meng-update fic ini! Untuk melepas rindu yang selangit, update kilat akan diaktifkan kembali.

Selamat mambaca

**Pairing : Natsu D. & Lucy H.**

**Genre : Humor**

**Disclaimer : Hiro Mashima**

**Warning : Apakah ini misteri atau humor, author juga tak tau.**

"Selamat datang di Villa keluarga Fernandes, perkenalkan, namaku Gray Fullbuster." Kata pria yang dipanggil tuan itu, masih memasang senyum misteriusnya.

"Ah... ya... " Kata Lucy yang tergugup saat merasakan hawa gak enak di sekitarnya saat melihat senyum pria yang bernama Gray Fullbuster itu.

"Wanita ini adalah adikku, Juvia Lockser." Jelas Gray Fullbuster. Wanita yang bernama Juvia Lockser itu pun maju beberapa langkah, "Perkenalkan, namaku Juvia Lockser. Aku adik tiri Gray Fullbuster." Katanya dengan wajah yang datar dan misterius.

"Ih serem banget sih villa ini. Tuan dan nyonya-nya aja kayak gitu. Untung aja pelayannya gak kayak gitu." Bisik Mavis kepada Zeref yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Silahkan masuk." Kata Gray Fullbuster yang memimpin jalan, diikuti Juvia Lockser di belakangnya. Lisanna pun menutup pintu.

"Layani mereka dengan baik." Bisik Gray pada Juvia. "Baik."

Natsu dan yang lain pun sampai di ruang makan. Di meja makan, sudah duduk seorang pria berambut biru dan seorang wanita berambut merah.

"Silahkan duduk." Kata Juvia mempersilahkan tamu-tamunya duduk.

"Selamat datang di villa keluarga Fernandes, aku pemilik villa ini. Jellal Fernandes. Dan ini istriku, Erza Scarlet." Jelas pria yang sudah duduk di meja makan itu.

"Pasti kalian lelah setelah menempuh perjalanan jauh dari kantor detective Magnolia sampai ke sini. Silahkan menikmati hidangan yang ada di atas meja." Kata Jellal Fernandes mempersilahkan tamu-tamunya untuk makan. Natsu, Lucy, Mavis dan Zeref hanya meng-iya-kan tawaran pemilik villa itu. Sesekali Natsu menatap satu per satu anggota keluarga Fernandes itu. "_Tidak ada satu pun yang tersenyum. Apa sikap mereka saat ada tamu seperti ini?"_ Batin Natsu.

Selesai makan, Lisanna mengantar mereka ke kamar tamu. "Silahkan beristirahat." Kata Lisanna sebelum meninggalkan kamar.

"Ini bukan kamar yang buruk." Kata Mavis sambil melihat sekeliling. "Ini buruk! Hanya ada 1 tempat tidur sedangkan kita ada 4 orang!" Protes Lucy.

"Mudah saja, kita suruh mereka tidur di sofa." Kata Mavis sambil menunjuk Natsu dan Zeref yang baru saja selesai meletakkan tas-tas berisi benda pribadi mereka.

"Apa katamu?! OGAH!" Protes Natsu yang langsung berlari ke arah Mavis.

"Hmm... okelah kalau kau gak mau... " Kata Mavis sambil tersenyum.

"Jadi aku tidur dimana?" Tanya Natsu dengan wajah senang sekaligus penasaran.

"Mudah saja, tidur di luar."

**The Detective**

"Ngg! Pendek sialan! Tubuhku sakit semua gara-gara tidur di luar! Dikasih bantal Cuma satu! Gak dikasih selimut lagi!" Gerutu Natsu saat berjalan menuju ruang makan.

"Selimut? Satu bantal? Aku ini bukan hotel tau!" Jawab Mavis.

"Setidaknya ruangan itu bisa kita bagi berempat!" Gerutu Natsu makin menjadi-jadi.

Tak terasa, mereka pun sampai di ruang makan.

"Selamat pagi, tuan Natsu, nyonya Lucy, nyonya Mavis dan tuan Zeref, sarapan anda sudah siap di meja." Kata Lisanna dengan senyum ramahnya.

"Oh, terima kasih." Jawab Lucy masih berdiri di depan ruang makan, sementara yang lain sudah berlari ke ruang makan dan ikut bergabung dengan keluarga Jellal Fernandes.

"Karena anda menjadi tamu kami, hari ini nyonya Juvia khusus memasakkan sarapan pagi ini." Ujar Lisanna sambil membungkuk lalu pergi. Lucy melihat Juvia sekilas, Juvia pun terlihat sedikit kaget saat menyadari Lucy melihatnya, dia langsung menatap makanan yang ada di depannya. Lucy pun berjalan ke ruang makan dan duduk di kursi yang tersisa, dan itu tepat di antara Natsu dan Mavis.

"Selamat makan." Gumam Lucy sebelum makan.

"Nyap nyap nyap nyap nyap... "

Nyap nyap nyap nyap nyap nyap nyap... nyap nyap.. .nyap? ... kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu?" Tanya Mavis yang bingung dengan tatapan Lucy, yang membuatnya jadi takut untuk makan.

"Nyap nyap nyap nyap nyap nyap nyap... nyap? ... Nyap nyap nyap..." Natsu dengan asyiknya makan dengan suara ngecap-ngecap walaupun ia mengetahui kalau Lucy sudah menatapnya, dia hanya membalas tatapan Lucy dengan mulut penuh dan kembali mengunyah.

"Bisa gak sih makan gak ngecap-ngecap?!" Kata Lucy berbisik pada Natsu dengan suara yang sangat menekan.

"... ?" Natsu menatap Lucy dan menghentikan aktivitasnya. Natsu menatap wajah marah Lucy. Mereka berdua terdiam. Natsu pun kembali mengisi mulutnya dengan makanan yang ada di atas piring lalu mengunyah lagi. "Nyap nyap nyap nyap nyap... "

"Hyiii! Dasar kau ini! Bagaimana aku bisa makan kalau kau dan Mavis makannya ngecap-ngecap!?" Gerutu Lucy maish dengan bisik-bisik dan suara menekan sekali.

Lucy pun dengan terpaksa mengisi sendoknya dengan makanan di atas piring, lalu mengangkatnya, membuka mulutnya lalu...

"Nyap nyap nyap nyap... "

Prak

Sendok yang ia pegang jatuh kembali ke atas piring.

Lucy pun mencoba sekali lagi, namun hasilnya sama. Malahan sendoknya hampir jatuh. Lucy pun meremas rambutnya sendiri.

"Nyap nyap nyap nyap nyap... "

"Ma... Mavis! Makannya jangan ngecap-ngecap dong! Malu tau! Kau itu kan perempuan! Aku juga ikutan malu jadi asisten dari orang seperti itu!" Protes Zeref yang tertunduk sambil meremas rambutnya. Sama dengan apa yang dilakukan Lucy. Mavis melihat patnernya yang menderita, kemudian meminum susu yang ada di samping piringnya.

"Aku sudah selesai makan."

"Aaah! Syukurlah!" Seketika Zeref langsung berlinang air mata dengan latar belakang bunga-bunga di belakangnya.

Lucy pun menengok melihat piring Natsu. "_Ayo... hanya tinggal sesuap lagi... cepat habiskan! Lalu setelah itu aku bisa terbebas dari suara setan itu!"_ Batin Lucy. Lucy menunduk sambil mengintip piring Natsu dan mengepalkan kedua tangannya kuat-kuat. Hawa-hawa setan pun muncul di sekeliling Lucy.

"Ahh...kenyangnya... tinggal sesuap lagi!" Kata Natsu yang makin membuat hawa-hawa setan di sekeliling Lucy makin kuat.

Makanan yang berada di atas sendok pun dengan efek slow motion masuk ke mulut Natsu. Lucy yang melihatnya pun dengan wajah senang sambil berkedip-kedip juga ikut kena efek slow motion.

Makanan pun masuk ke mulut Natsu.

**The Detective**

"Hiks...hiks..." Lucy terus menangis sejak selesai sarapan tadi.

"Sudahlah, berhenti menangis... " Kata Natsu dengan santai.

"Bagaimana aku tidak menangis?! Karena menunggumu selesai makan makananku keburu dingin! Aku tidak bisa menikmati makanan itu! Hiks!" Jawab Lucy masih terus menangis.

"Siapa suruh kau tunggu aku makan!" Kata Natsu dengan nada agak tinggi.

"Abisnya kau makan ngecap-ngecap sih! Aku kan jijik!" Jawab Lucy setengah berteriak. Lisanna dan Juvia yang ada di belakang mereka hanya menahan tawa.

"Halah! Diamlah! Malu tau!" Kata Natsu sambil berusaha meredakan amarah Lucy. "Yang malu siapa? Kan kau yang malu! NATSU MAKANNYA NGECAP-NGECAP!" Kata Lucy sambil berteriak di pantai yang gak ada orangnya. "Stt! Udah dong! Malu nih!" Kata Natsu mulai panik.

"Gila, tuh orang dendam banget ya... cuma gara-gara makanan doang... " Gumam Mavis.

"INI BUKAN CUMA SOAL MAKANAN! DIA JUGA NGECAP-NGECAP TAU!" Teriak Lucy dari jauh.

"Heh?! Dia mendengarnya?!" Kata Mavis kaget sambil menutup mulutnya. "IYA LAH AKU DENGAR! SUARAMU KAN CEMPRENG!" Kata Lucy masih berteriak. Kepala Natsu sudah masuk dalam pasir jadi ia tidak bisa menghentikan Lucy.

"Menakutkan... " Gumam Zeref. "APA!? KAU BILANG AKU MENAKUTKAN?!" Teriak Lucy sambil berlari ke arah Zeref. "Hyiiii! Biar aku beri kau rasa takut yang sebenarnya!" Kata Lucy sambil mengejar Zeref.

"Tidak, mungkin kau salah dengar... aku gak bilang menakutkan kok!" Kata Zeref masih berlari.

"Terus tadi kau bilang apa!?" Kata Lucy yang mulai terengah-engah.

"Aku bilang menakjubkan!" Kata Zeref masih berlari. Lucy pun berhenti berlari dan menjatuhkan dirinya ke atas pasir. "Aku lelah..." Gumamnya.

"Oi. Ada semangka yang terdampar di tepi pantai. Ini berat." Kata Mavis sambil mengangkat semangka itu. "Zeref, potong semangka ini dan berikan semuanya padaku." Mavis melempar semangka maha berat itu pada Zeref dengan tangannya yang kecil. Zeref pun dengan cekatan menangkap semangka maha berat itu dengan tangan kanannya.

"semuanya?" Tanya Natsu. "Ya? Kenapa? Kan aku yang menemukan semangka itu." Kata Mavis dengan sombongnya.

"Cih, nemu semangka nyasar aja sombong! Gak modal! Aku bisa beli banyak di pasar!" Kata Natsu sambil membuang muka. "Nggg! Kau menyebalkan! Lihat saja, tidak akan ku berikan sepotong pun! Bahkan bijinya sekalipun!" Mavis pun pergi dari pandangan Natsu.

"Huh! Aku juga gak mau makan semangka misterius!" Gumam Natsu.

"Kyaaa! Zeref apa yang kau lakukan dengan semangkaku!" Teriak Mavis tak lama setelah ia meninggalkan Natsu. "Apa kubilang, semangka misterius... " Gumam Natsu lagi sambil berdiri dari tempatnya duduk.

"Tidak, aku tidak melakukan apapun pada semangkamu, aku hanya memotongnya." Jawab Zeref dengan nada da wajah yang datar.

"Hiks! Tidak mungkin! Jangan bercanda! Mana semangkaku!" Teriak Mavis sambil melempar semangka yang berisi pasir.

"Tidak, aku tidak tau." Jawab Zeref. Natsu dan Lucy pun mendatangi mereka bersama Lisanna di belakang mereka. "Ada apa?" Tanya Lucy bingung. "Haah... mana semangka yang kau banggakan itu? Isinya pasir? Kau tidak bagikan kepadaku juga tidak apa-apa, lagi pula semangkamu tidak punya biji... isinya kan PASIR!" Ledek Natsu pada Mavis, mata Mavis mulai berkaca-kaca karena ledekan Natsu.

"Ah! Sudahlah! Aku sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan semangka! Lupakan saja!" Kata Mavis sambil berlari ke laut. Semua terdiam sejenak. "Nah, ayo, kita juga main di laut." Ajak Lucy. Mereka bertiga pun berjalan ke laut.

"Astaga! Hyii! Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi! Aku mau pulang!" Teriak Mavis dari kejauhan.

"Ng? Kenapa dia? Dia tidak ikut bersama kita?" Tanya Lucy dari kejauhan. "Mana bisa... dia kan PENDEK!" Ejek Natsu sambil berteriak 'pendek' yang ditujukan untuk Mavis.

"Kyaa! Sini kau! Ku pukul kau!" Teriak Mavis dari kejauhan. "Kau saja yang ke sini dasar pendek! Paling kau terbawa arus karena kakimu PENDEK!" Balas Natsu.

"Cih! Akan ku buktikan kalau aku... tidak... pendek...!" Kata Mavis sambil berjalan perlahan menyusul Natsu dkk yang jauh di depannya. Perlahan-lahan tubuhnya mulai tenggelam.

"_Cih! Aku tidak bisa berjalan lagi lebih dari ini! Kalau aku teruskan, aku akan terbawa arus! Aku kan tidak bisa berenang! Kalau pun Zeref datang menolongku, aku sudah keburu mati!" _Batin Mavis.

"Kenapa kau PENDEK? Hanya sampai di situ?" Ejek Natsu lagi. "Sudahlah Natsu, kalau seperti itu dia bisa terbawa arus." Kata Lucy. Zeref pun berjalan ke arah Mavis. "_Ng! Zeref! Untuk apa kau ke sini!? Kau mau meremehkanku ya?! Tidak bisa!" _Batin Mavis. Mavis pun perlahan berjalan kembali sambil mengangkat kepalanya. "Ngg! Hah... aku pasti bisa! Hah... hah... " Gumam Mavis yang sudah sulit bernafas.

"Mavis, hentikan, tunggu di situ, biar nanti aku yang membawamu." Kata Zeref yang masih cukup jauh.

Mavis berhenti sebentar, "_Tidak mau! Kalau kau datang dan membawaku, si rambut pink itu pasti akan mengejekku!"_ Batin Mavis, dia pun kembali berjalan.

"Dasar keras kepala." Gumam Zeref sambil mempercepat jalannya.

"Bwa hahahahaha! Sebentar lagi dia pasti terbawa arus dan mati! Setelah itu... akulah yang akan menjadi satu-satunya detective di Magnolia! Hahahaha!" Teriak Natsu sambil tertawa jahat.

"Ng... sekarang aku merasa kau yang jadi peran antagonisnya... " Kata Lucy sambil menjauhi Natsu. Natsu menengok ke arah Lucy. "Ng? Apa kau bilang?" Tanya Natsu. "Tidak ada." Jawab Lucy masih dengan raut wajah yang sama.

"Aku tidak akan... ng? Sepertinya aku menginjak sesuatu... " Gumam Mavis sambil meraba-raba benda di dalam air dengan kakinya. Zeref pun sampai ke tempat Mavis. "Ada apa?" Tanya Zeref. "Sepertinya aku menginjak sesuatu... " Kata Mavis sambil masih meraba-raba benda itu.

Zeref pun memasukkan kepalanya dan mengambil benda yang ada di bawah kaki Mavis.

"Ng? Apa itu?" Tanya Mavis disusul Natsu dan Lucy. "Ini... " Zeref membuka telapak tangannya. "Liontin?" Tanya Mavis pada dirinya sendiri.

Mereka pun kembali ke pantai. "Lisanna, pantai ini khusus untuk keluarga Fernandes, ya kan?" Tanya Lucy serius. "Y-ya... kenapa anda bertanya seperti itu?" Tanya Lisanna heran.

"Kami menemukan ini." Kata Lucy sambil mengambil liontin berwarna merah berbentuk klasik itu dari tangan Zeref dan memperlihatkannya pada Lisanna.

"... " Lisanna terdiam. "Liontin ini... " Gumam Lisanna.

"Liontin milik tunangan tuan Gray."

**To Be Continued**

Ngg... author tau ini memang lama, tapi gak apalah. Chapter berikutnya akan segera update! Tunggu ya!

Jangan lupa review!


	4. Assassination Gray Fullbuster

Author rasa author kurang handal membuat cerita mystery-humor. Mungkin humornya kurang di sini. Tapi di chapter akhir akan ada kejutan yang mungkin bisa membuat readers berkata 'WHAT?!' dalam hati.

Selamat membaca!

**Pairing : Natsu D. & Lucy H.**

**Genre : Humor**

**Disclaimer : Hiro Mashima**

**Warning : Author gak tau ini lucu apa gak, soalnya author lagi gak punya ide apapun untuk dijadikan lawakan.**

Setelah menemukan liontin misterius yang menurut Lisanna adalah liontin milik tunangan Gray, mereka langsung kembali ke villa. Sejak ditemukannya liontin itu, Juvia terlihat diam dan agak sedikit ketakutan, dan tidak ada yang menyadarinya. Kecuali Lisanna yang sekilas melihat raut wajah Juvia di pantai tadi.

Di villa.

"Tuan Gray, nona Mavis dan yang lain menemukan ini di dasar laut." Kata Lisanna sambil menyodorkan liontin itu kepada Gray. Gray tampak terkejut saat melihat liontin yang telah lama hilang itu. "Liontin ini... " Gumamnya.

"Itu kan milik keluarga Milkovich... " Ujar sang kepala keluarga sekaligus pemilik villa, Jellal Fernandes.

Gray terdiam sambil meremas liontin milik tunangannya itu dengan perasaan marah. "Juvia... aku mau bicara dengan mu." Ujar Gray yang kemudian berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu. Juvia dengan wajahnya yang ketakutan berjalan mengikuti Gray dengan ragu-ragu.

"Ah, maaf ya. Sepertinya ada masalah sedikit, tapi tidak usah dipikirkan, mari kita nikmati makan malamnya." Kata Erza mempersilahkan tamu-tamunya untuk duduk.

Mereka pun makan dengan perasaan penasaran.

Di kamar.

Natsu, Lucy, Mavis dan Zeref sedang berkumpul di ruangan yang memiliki 2 tempat tidur itu.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Tanya Lucy. "Kenapa kau tanya padaku?" Tanya Natsu balik.

"Liontin itu mungkin ada sesuatunya... mungkin ada hubungannya dengan keluarga Milkovich itu." Ujar Mavis dengan wajah seriusnya. Suasana di dalam ruangan itu pun menjadi tegang.

"Mungkin saja hilangnya liontin itu membuat hubungan keluarga Fernandes dan keluarga Milkovich menjadi tidak baik... " Kata Zeref kira-kira.

Tak lama terdengar suara ketukan pintu. Lucy pun berjalan untuk membuka pintu.

"Lisanna?"

**The Detective**

"Aku tidak bisa terus di rumah ini kalau terus begini keadaannya." Kata Lisanna dengan nada tertekan. "Setiap hari selalu terjadi pertengkaran. Aku tidak bisa bertahan lebih dari ini... terlebih lagi baru saja tuan Gray menampar nyonya Juvia sampai terjatuh." Lanjutnya.

Semua kaget setelah mendengar ucapan Lisanna. "Kenapa?" Tanya Natsu masih dengan ekspresi shocknya.

"Liontin itu, diberikan oleh keluarga nyonya Ultear sebagai hadiah karena tuan Gray dan nyonya Ultear sudah bertunangan. Tapi setelah itu, liontin itu hilang entah kemana... hubungan kedua keluarga pun menjadi buruk." Jelas Lisanna.

"Lalu apa hubungannya dengan Juvia?" Tanya Lucy dengan nada mengintrogasi.

"Belakangan ini aku tau kalau nyonya Juvia menyimpan perasaan pada tuan Gray. Meskipun mereka saudara, mereka tidak memiliki darah yang sama. Pada suatu hari, tidak sengaja aku melihat nyonya Juvia membuang liontin itu ke laut lalu pergi begitu saja." Jelas Lisanna lagi.

"Astaga, sampai begitunya..." Gumam Lucy.

"Apa hebatnya orang tempramental seperti itu?" Kata Mavis agak sedikit menyindir Gray. "Dia bersikap dingin dan seolah-olah semua orang di sekitarnya adalah musuhnya... orang seperti itu lebih baik mati saja... " Ujar Mavis.

"Tuan Gray bukan orang seperti itu. Tolong jangan berkata seperti itu tentang tuan Gray!" Kata Lisanna membela majikannya. Mavis membuang muka setelah mendengar itu.

"Menampar adik tirinya sendiri sampai jatuh... apa itu namanya pria?" Kata Lucy yang juga mulai kesal. Lisanna terdiam mendengar itu.

"Lisanna!" Panggil Gray dari luar.

"Ah?! Maaf, aku harus segera pergi!" Kata Lisanna langsung beranjak keluar dari kamar Natsu dan yang lain.

"Ya tuan!" Jawab Lisanna.

Lisanna berlari tergesa-gesa menuju Gray yang sedang ada di pavilion bersama Juvia.

"Ya tuan?" Tanya Lisanna sambil masih mengatur nafasnya.

"Sekap dia di kamarnya." Kata Gray dengan nada datar.

"Tapi tuan!" Kata Lisanna bermaksud meringankan hukuman Juvia.

"Cepat sekap dia di kamar! Kalau kau membelanya kau juga akan ku sekap bersamanya!" Bentak Gray pada Lisanna. Lisanna tersentak kaget dan diam seribu bahasa. Ia berjalan mendekati Juvia an membawanya menuju kamarnya.

Lisanna menggigit bibir bawahnya karena tidak tahan dengan perlakuan Gray yang sewenang-wenang.

Setibanya di kamar Juvia, Lisanna mengeluarkan kunci kamar Juvia dan bersiap menguncinya.

"Tenang saja nyonya, sebentar lagi keadaannya pasti akan lebih baik." Bisik Lisanna sebelum mengunci pintu.

Keesokan harinya.

Juvia tidak terlihat sama sekali di meja makan dan tidak ada satu pun yang menanyakannya.

Suasana di ruang makan tampak dingin. Seperti makan bersama orang yang tidak dikenal.

Acara sarapan pun berakhir dengan kesunyian.

Di taman villa.

"Aku jadi merasa tidak nyaman kalau harus liburan di villa seperti ini..." Kata Lucy yang sedang bersandar pada tembok villa. "Ya aku juga... " Kata Mavis yang sedang bersandar di sebelah Lucy.

"Kita di suruh berlibur di tempat seperti ini lebih baik aku bekerja di kantor saja..." Tambah Natsu yang sedang duduk-duduk di samping Lucy bersama Zeref yang berdiri di sebelahnya.

Tiba-tiba seorang wanita berambut cokelat ikal datang ke villa sambil menggerutu.

"Gray! Gray! Keluar kau!" Teriak wanita itu. Tak lama orang yang di panggil keluar dari rumah dengan wajah malas.

"Oh, kau Cana. Ada apa?" Tanyanya dengan santai. Natsu dan yang lain sudah bersembunyi di balik tembok dan mendengar percakapan mereka.

"Kau meminjam uang dari ku 3 bulan yang lalu! Kapan kau mau mengembalikannya?!" Tanya Cana dengan nada tinggi.

"Hei! Orang saja ada yang meminjam uang lebih dari 1 tahun tapi gak ditagih-tagih! Kau baru 3 bulan saja sudah ditagih! Dasar pelit!" Jawab Gray dengan nada yang tidak kalah tinggi.

Wanita yang bernama Cana itu semakin marah dan mendorong Gray sampai ia mundur beberapa langkah.

"Dasar tukang hutang! Lebih baik kau mati saja!" Teriak Cana yang kemudian berlari meninggalkan Gray. Gray hanya menatap wanita berambut ikal itu dengan wajahnya yang masih marah.

Natsu, Lucy, Mavis dan Zeref menahan nafas saat melihat kejadian itu. Mereka pun kembali ke taman villa setelah Gray masuk ke dalam villa.

"Kalian lihat? Sepertinya dia memang tidak di sukai semua orang di sekitarnya!" Bisik Lucy pada kawannya yang mengangguk.

"Astaga, semuanya menyumpahinya mati... " Gumam Natsu prihatin. "Untuk aku gak kayak gitu ya... " Gumam Zeref. "Kalau benar begitu juga kau akan mati di tanganku!" Gumam Mavis.

Sore hari.

Seorang pria berambut putih datang dengan wajahnya yang sedikit kesal. Seperti sebelumnya, ia juga mencari Gray.

"Ada apa?" Tanya pria berambut hitam itu. "Mobilmu. Aku kembalikan. Mobil bekas seperti itu kau mau berikan kepadaku, yang benar saja! Kita sudah berteman 5 tahun tapi begini caramu memperlakukanku?!" Kata pria itu sambil melempar kunci mobil itu ke arah Gray. Raut wajah Gray pun berubah layaknya saat bertemu Cana tadi siang.

"Jangan membuat mood ku jelek, Lyon... " Kata Gray dengan wajahnya yang jelas menunjukkan kalau moodnya sedang jelek.

"Ah! Lalu kenapa kalau aku membuat moodmu jelek? Kau mau menghajarku?" Tanya pria bernama Lyon itu dengan wajah yang bisa dibilang memang minta dihajar.

"Jangan bilang kalau aku belum memperingatimu." Gray langsung berlari ke arah Lyon dan memukul wajahnya. Lisanna yang kebetulan lewat langsung menghampiri Gray yang menarik tangannya.

"Tuan Gray! Hentikan! Jangan memukul tuan Lyon! Dia kan teman anda satu-satunya!" Kata Lisanna dengan wajahnya yang sangat khawatir. Gray melihat pelayannya itu sejenak lalu mendorongnya sampai jatuh karena menyadari Lyon yang berlari bersiap memukulnya.

"Tuan Gray!" Teriak Lisanna.

Natsu dan Zeref yang sedang berjalan itu pun datang ke asal suara dan tentu sajah mereka kaget saat melihat adegan perkelahian Gray dan Lyon.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Natsu dengan wajahnya yang shock lagi.

"Mereka bertengkar. Tolong hentikan mereka." Kata Lisanna sambil memgangi siku-nya yang sepertinya lecet akibat terjatuh tadi. Zeref membantunya berdiri. Kemudian ia dan Natsu berlari ke arah Gray dan Lyon lalu menjauhkan mereka berdua.

"Kalau itu maumu, persahabatan kita berakhir sampai di sini!" Kata Lyon yang kemudian pergi meninggalkan beberapa orang yang berada di situ. Gray pun tanpa berkata apa-apa pergi meninggalkan mereka.

Natsu, Zeref dan Lisanna pun hanya melihatnya dengan wajah heran.

**The Detective**

"APA?! Dia bertengkar lagi?!" Teriak Mavis dari dalam kamarnya.

"Astaga, hanya karena mobil yang dikira bekas?" Tanya Lucy mengulangi penjelasan Natsu yang ia dengar dari Lisanna.

"Orang ini benar-benar tidak beres. Hanya karena hal-hal sepele dia jadi bertengkar seperti itu. Kalau begini hidupnya benar-benar sulit." Kata Zeref sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

"Apa kita bisa membantunya?" Tanya Lucy dengan wajah khawatir.

"Membantu siapa? Si Gray itu?" Tanya Natsu dengan salah satu alis yang terangkat.

"Bukan. Tapi Lisanna." Jawab Lucy. Semua pun bingung mendengar perkataan Lucy.

Tok Tok

"Ng?"

"Makan malamnya sudah siap." Kata Lisanna dari balik pintu.

"Ah baik! Kami akan segera ke sana." Jawab Lucy beranjak pergi.

Keesokan harinya.

"Kami dengar liontin keluarga kami telah diketemukan. Kami minta liontin itu di kembalikan." Ujar seorang wanita berambut hitam panjang yang tak lain adalah Ultear.

"Ah, baik, silahkan tunggu sebentar." Kata Erza yang langsung masuk ke kamarnya mengambil liontin itu. Ultear dan Gray pun bertemu pandang. Akan tetapi ekspresi wajah mereka tidak berubah, seperti orang tidak kenal.

Setelah menerima liontin itu, Ultear langsung meninggalkan rumah kediaman keluarga Fernandes itu.

"Siapa itu? Apa itu tunangannya Gray?" Gumam Mavis yang tidak sengaja melihat kejadian itu. Ia pun menceritakan hal itu pada Natsu dan yang lain. Termasuk Lisanna yang kebetulan sedang bersama mereka.

"Benarkah? Jadi nyonya Ultear datang sendiri untuk mengambil liontin itu... sudah kuduga, hubungan mereka tidak akan membaik walaupun liontin itu diketemukan sekalipun.

Prang

Terdengar suara sesuatu yang pecah yang berasal dari dalam kamar Juvia. Lisanna pun langsung berlari menuju kamar tersebut diikuti Natsu, Zeref dan yang lain di belakangnya.

Lisanna dengan terburu-buru membuka kunci kamar Juvia lalu langsung membukanya.

Di dalam kamar, ia telah melihat Juvia duduk di samping kasurnya dengan pergelangan tangan yang mengeluarkan darah dan tangan satunya memegang pecahan gelas.

"Nyonya Juvia!" teriak Lisanna.

.

.

Setelah dokter keluar dari kamar Juvia, semua pun masuk ke dalam kamar.

"Apa dia akan siuman?" Tanya Erza pada suaminya Jellal. "Pasti tak lama lagi ia akan tersadar." Jawab Jellal dengan perasaan sangat khawatir.

Dari semua yang ada di dalam kamar Juvia, hanya Gray-lah yang tidak tampak di sana. Natsu dan Zeref yang menyadarinya bermaksud untuk memanggilnya keluar.

Tepat saat Zeref menutup pintu, Juvia tersadar dari pingsannya.

"Nyonya Juvia!" Panggil Lisanna. Rasa khawatir Erza dan Jellal pun perlahan hilang.

Lucy dan Mavis pun berjalan mendekat.

"Kenapa... kenapa kalian membiarkanku terus hidup?" Gumam Juvia masih dengan mata yang redup dan bibir yang pucat. Semua heran mendengar itu.

"Apa yang kau katakan Juvia?" Rasa khawatir Erza pun datang kembali.

"Tidak bisa menyukai orang yang kusukai karena dia adalah kakak tiriku... diperlakukan seperti binatang karena akulah yang telah membuang liontin milik tunangannya... dan disekap di kamar karena itu... apa gunanya lagi aku hidup..." Kata Juvia dengan suara pelan.

Lisanna yang mendengar itu langsung membuka mulutnya. "Nyonya Juvia jangan berkata seperti itu! Nyonya membuat perasaan nyonya Erza dan tuan Jellal menjadi sedih!" Kata Lisanna dengan raut wajah khawatir.

"Lisanna benar. Tidak seharusnya kau berkata seperti itu... " Kata Lucy yang memegang punggung tangan Juvia yang dingin.

Sementara Natsu dan Zeref yang sekarang berada di depan pintu kamar Gray sedikit ragu-ragu dengan niatnya yang ingin mengajak Gray melihat keadaan adik tirinya.

Natsu pun mengetuk pintu beberapa kali tapi tidak ada jawaban. "Begini nih orang yang menyebalkan! Zeref! Kita dobrak saja pintu ini!" Kata Natsu dengan wajah yang mulai kesal.

"Tapi nanti pintunya rusak." Kata Zeref khawatir.

"Biarin aja! Yang susahkan dia yang tidur dengan pintu terbuka!" Kata Natsu dengan wajah sinis.

Mereka pun mendobrak pintu kamar Gray. Dan dengan beberapa kali dobrakkan, pintu pun dapat terbuka.

Natsu dan Zeref kaget setelah melihat tubuh Gray yang tergeletak tidak berdaya di kamarnya sendiri. Dengan pisau buah yang menancap di dada sebelah kirinya. Natsu dan Zeref pun langsung berlari ke dalam kamar. Natsu melihat keluar jendela dan melihat Cana dengan wajah ketakutannya sedang berlari ke luar dengan Lyon yang sepertinya masih marah karena masalahnya dengan Gray yang sudah menunggunya di luar gerbang. Terlihat juga Lisanna yang berbincang-bincang dengan Lyon sebelum ia pergi. Lisanna pun tampak membungkuk mengantar kepergian mereka. Kemudian Lisanna menutup pintu dan berlari kecil masuk kembali ke dalam rumah.

"Apa yang mereka lakukan di sini?" Gumam Natsu sambil menatap heran ketiga orang tadi.

Di kamar Juvia.

"Lisanna, siapa tadi tamu yang datang tadi?" Tanya Erza yang berbalik menatap Lisanna yang baru kembali.

"Tidak. Bukan siapa-siapa." Jawab Lisanna dengan nada datar.

**To Be Continued**

Wah author berhasil membuat chapter ini selesai pukul 21.35!

Makin penasaran kan? Tunggu chapter berikutnya sesaat lagi! Kita iklah sejenak ya!

Jangan lupa review! :D


	5. Analisa

Setelah berpikir cukup lama, akhirnya author selesai menyelesaikan chapter 5 ini untuk readers setia The Detetive.

Awal kata,

Selamat membaca!

**Pairing : Natsu D. & Lucy H.**

**Genre : Humor**

**Disclaimer : Hiro Mashima**

**Warning : Bikin penasaran gak ya?**

Setelah melihat Gray yang tergeletak tidak bernyawa, Natsu dan Zeref pun langsung berlari kembali ke kamar Juvia. Mereka cukup kaget saat mendapati Lisanna yang sudah kembali dari bawah tadi. Lisanna menengok ke arah mereka sekilas dengan wajah datar lalu kembali melihat Juvia.

"Lucy. Aku ingin bicara." Bisik Natsu pada Lucy. Lucy pun berjalan keluar mengikuti Natsu. Mavis yang melihat Lucy pun juga ikut keluar. Erza dan Jellal tidak mempedulikan mereka, kecuali Lisanna yang memperhatikan Lucy dan Mavis yang keluar dan berbincang-bincang dengan Natsu.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Lucy.

"Gray Fullbuster. Saat aku pergi ke kamarnya untuk memanggilnya keluar, dia... " Kata Natsu agak jijik mengatakan kata terakhirnya.

"Dadanya tertusuk pisau buah." Kata Natsu melanjutkan kata-katanya.

Mavis menahan tawa saat mendengar kata 'pisau buah' yang bentuknya kecil dan agak tumpul itu.

"Dia mati."

Mavis melotot saat mendengar kata 'mati.'

"Apa?!" Tanya Lucy yang kaget dan tidak percaya.

"Kami baru saja dari kamarnya. Untuk apa kami bohong." Kata Zeref yang sedang bersandar pada tembok.

"Kita harus memberitau mereka... " Kata Lucy sambil melihat ke arah Jellal dan Erza yang masih bersedih.

"Jangan. Kau bodoh ya? Anak perempuan mereka masih sekarat, lalu kau mau memberitau mereka kalau anak laki-lakinya tewas? Jahat sekali kau... " Kata Natsu sambil geleng-geleng.

"Lalu kapan kau akan memberi tau mereka? Tunggu sampai mayat Gray Fullbuster itu busuk?" Tanya Lucy sambil memutar bola matanya.

"Secepatnya. Tunggu sampai wanita itu tidak ada di dekat mereka." Kata Natsu sambil menatap tajam ke arah Lisanna.

"Kenapa dengan Lisanna?" Tanya Lucy penasaran.

"Mungkin dia ada hubungannya dengan kematian Gray Fullbuster." Kata Natsu masih menatap tajam wanita berambut putih itu.

**The Detective : Assassination Gray Fullbuster**

Setelah Lisanna pergi dari kamar Juvia, Natsu, Zeref, Mavis, dan Lucy masuk ke kamar perlahan.

"Tuan Fernandes... " Panggil Natsu pada laki-laki berambut biru yang masih melihat anak perempuannya yang berbaring lemah di kasur.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Jellal menghadap Natsu. "Bisa kita bicara sebentar?" Tanya Natsu dengan wajah serius. Mereka pun bicara di luar kamar Juvia.

"Aku mengerti kalau anda sedang ada di dalam suasana berduka, tapi inilah saat yang tepat untuk memberitaumu. Ini tentang Gray Fullbuster. Anak laki-lakimu." Jelas Natsu. Jellal tersentak kaget, ia pun penasaran dengan sesuatu yang ingin Natsu bicarakan mengenai anak laki-lakinya itu.

"Dia mati di kamarnya. Ada pisau buah yang menancap di dadanya. Kalau anda tidak percaya, anda bisa lihat di kamarnya. Kami belum memindahkannya." Kata Natsu dengan wajah yang tampak serius.

Setelah Jellal melihat keadaan anak laki-lakinya yang tergeletak itu, ia meminta Natsu dan yang lain mengumpulkan semua orang yang mungkin dianggap sebagai tersangka.

"Di sini, kami telah mengumpulkan beberapa orang yang mungkin adalah tersangka atas terbunuhnya Gray Fullbuster. Yaitu, Lisanna, Juvia, Cana, dan juga Lyon." Jelas Natsu yang sekarang berdiri di ruang tengah tempat menyambut tamu.

"Dan kami menetapkan Lisanna sebagai tersangka utamanya." Kata Lucy dengan nada yang tak kalah serius dengan Natsu. Mavis dan Zeref masih diam dengan tatapan tajam ala detektif mereka.

"Apa? Kenapa aku?! Apa yang aku lakukan? Aku hanya seorang pelayan! Lagi pula kalian tidak punya bukti!" Kata Lisanna yang ketakutan.

"Memang kami tidak punya bukti karena kami tidak sempat memotret kau yang sedang mengantar Lyon dan Cana yang pergi meninggalkan rumah ini saat kami menemukan Gray yang sudah tewas." Kata Natsu dengan nada yang agak tinggi.

"Lagi pula, nyonya Erza bilang kau sedang menemui tamu... kalau bukan kau pelakunya, lalu siapa tamu yang berkunjung waktu itu?" Tanya Lucy yang membuat Lisanna menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Lalu tersangka yang memiliki alibi yang lemah adalah Lyon dan Cana. Karena waktu itu, tamu yang ditemui Lisanna adalah Lyon dan Cana, ya kan?" Lanjut Lucy.

Lyon dan Cana mengerutkan dahi mereka. Lucy terkekeh sejenak.

"Lalu tersangka yang memiliki alibi cukup kuat adalah Juvia. Meskipun kondisinya sedang lemah, tapi tidak menutup kemunginan kalau ialah yang membunuh kakaknya sendiri." Kata Mavis sambil menatap tajam pada Juvia yang sedang duduk lemah di kursi roda dengan infus di tangannya.

"Tidak mungkin! Mana mungkin aku berani membunuh kakakku sendiri! Lagipula—" Kata Juvia membela diri.

"Dari waktu kejadian, kami menyimpulkan bahwa Gray Fullbuster terlebih dulu tewas sebelum anda melukai diri anda sendiri... " Kata Natsu. Juvia terdiam dengan dahi yang mengerut.

"Kalian tidak punya bukti satu pun! Kaki tidak bisa terima kalau kami yang dijadikan tersangka!" Kata Cana yang mulai emosi.

"Aku juga setuju. Perlihatkan buktinya pada kami, baru kami akan bersedia jadi tersangka. Itu pun kalau bukti yang kalian temukan bersangkutan dengan kami. Bisa saja dia bunuh diri!" Kata Lyon yang sedang bersandar di tembok sambil melipat tangannya.

"Dilihat dari posisi Gray Fullbuster, ia mati di bunuh. Sepertinya ia ditusuk dari depan dan terjatuh ke belakang. Jadi tidak mungkin ia bunuh diri." Kata Lucy menganalisa.

"Aku tidak peduli! Kalian tidak punya bukti apa pun! Bisa saja dia menjatuhkan dirinya ke belakang agar seolah-olah dia terbunuh!" Kata Lyon yang sudah emosi. Lyon pun pergi meninggalkan ruang basement.

"Cana, kapan terakhir kali kau bertemu dengan Gray?" Tanya Lucy pada Cana yang terlihat masih emosi.

"Aku? Aku terakhir bertemu dia saat aku mau minta maaf tadi siang. Aku pergi diantar Lyon. Lisanna yang membukakan gerbang untuk kami." Jelas Cana dengan wajah yang sedikit marah karena dijadikan tersangka.

"Oh? Kenapa kau diantar Lyon? Kalian punya hubungan khusus?" Tanya Lucy sambil menaikkan satu alisnya.

"Tidak! Kebetulan kami punya masalah dengan Gray, kami bermaksud minta maaf, tapi begitu sampai, Lyon berubah pikiran. Jadi hanya aku yang masuk untuk minta maaf. Aku sendiri kaget dengan luka akibat perkelahian mereka. Jadi sekalian saja aku obati." Jelas Cana yang memperkuat alibinya.

Juvia mengerutkan alisnya saat mendengar penjelasan Cana.

"Lalu aku langsung pergi kembali ke mobil Lyon." Lanjut Cana.

"Wajahmu terlihat ketakutan waktu itu. Ada apa?" Tanya Natsu.

"Ketakutan? Heh... waktu itu aku khawatir. Jadi untuk apa aku ketakutan?" Kata Cana sambil terkekeh.

"Kau langsung pulang setelah keluar dari kamar Gray Fullbuster, apa kau tidak menjenguk Juvia yang waktu itu mencoba untuk bunuh diri?" Tanya Lucy sambil tersenyum misterius.

"I-itu... aku tidak tau kalau Juvia mencoba bunuh diri! Gray tidak bilang apapun soal itu, lagi pula bagaimana aku tau, jalan dari pintu masuk ke kamar Gray kan tidak melewati kamar Juvia! Lagi pula keadaan di dalam rumah juga terlihat sunyi... " Kata Cana sambil melihat Juvia yang duduk di kursi roda.

"Oh, begitu ya... lalu Lisanna, kenapa saat nyonya Erza bertanya soal tamu itu... kau bilang itu 'bukan siapa-siapa'?" Tanya Lucy kepada Lisanna yang terlihat khawatir.

"Nona Cana dan tuan Lyon pergi begitu cepat, jadi kurasa tidak penting kalau aku memberitau nyonya Erza tentang kedatangan mereka. Lagi pula mereka sedang berduka di kamar nyonya Juvia." Jelas Lisanna berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari tuduhan tersangka utama.

Natsu melihat ke arah Juvia. "Kira-kira Gray Fullbuster tewas pada pukul 6 sore. Juvia ditemukan mencoba bunuh diri pada pukul 7 malam. Jadi, sedang apa kau sebelum pukul 6 sore?" Tanya Natsu pada Juvia yang tersentak kaget begitu namanya disebut.

"Sekitar pukul 3 sore, aku bertengkar dengan kakakku. Ia menyuruh Lisanna mengunciku di kamarku pada pukul 4 sore. Lalu sampai pukul 7 malam, aku tidak keluar kamar sejak pukul 4 sore." Jelas Juvia.

"Dia juga punya alibi yang kuat." Gumam Natsu.

"Lalu setelah mengunci Juvia di kamar, apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Lucy pada Lisanna.

"Setelah mengunci nyonya Juvia, aku kembali ke tempat tuan Gray dan memberikan kunci kamar nyonya Juvia padanya. Setelah itu aku bersih-bersih rumah sampai pukul setengah 6 sore." Jawab Lisanna.

"Baiklah, kalian boleh bubar." Kata Natsu yang pergi meninggalkan orang-orang yang ada di basement itu.

**The Detective : Assassination Gray Fullbuster**

Di kamar Natsu, Lucy, Mavis dan Zeref.

"Bagaimana Natsu? Sudah jelas siapa pembunuhnya?" Tanya Lucy yang sedang berbaring di kasur.

"Belum. Lyon saja tidak mau dimintai keterangan kalau tidak ada bukti." Jawab Natsu yang sedang duduk di lantai.

"Menurutku, Lisannalah yang punya alibi yang lemah. Kau tidak bertanya apa yang ia lakukan pada keesokan harinya saat Gray tewas." Kata Mavis yang duduk di kasur.

"Benar. Aku lupa." Kata Natsu menepuk dahinya sendiri.

"Sudahlah, berhenti mengikuti gaya Sherlock Holmes! Sok keren banget sih... " Kata Lucy memarahi Natsu.

"Ya, biar kelihatan keren di depan mereka... hehe... " Kata Natsu sambil nyengir.

"Jadi bagaimana? Ini kasus serius." Kata Zeref.

"Juvia punya alibi yang lemah karena ia di kunci dalam kamarnya dan Gray-lah yang memegang kunci kamar Juvia." Kata Lucy.

"Ya, satu-satunya adalah Lisanna, yang terus menerus dimarahi Gray, dia sakit hati lalu membunuhnya. Kebetulan Juvia mencoba bunuh diri setelah dia membunuh Gray." Kata Zeref berusaha menganalisa.

"Bagaimana dengan Lyon dan Cana? Kau menjadikan mereka sebagai tersangka." Kata Lucy pada Natsu. Natsu mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri.

"Aku menjadikan mereka tersangka karena mereka bertengkar dengan Gray sebelum dia mati!" Kata Natsu yang terlihat stress.

"Tunggu dulu. Kalau kita sambungkan semua orang-orang ini, aku jadi punya analisa... " Kata Mavis yang baru sadar akan sesuatu.

"Begini, Lisanna, Juvia, Lyon, dan Cana, punya masalahnya sendiri dengan Gray. Mungkin mereka berencana membunuh Gray bersama-sama. Cara mereka membunuhnya menurutku..." Kata Mavis mulai menganalisa.

"Juvia dengan sengaja mencoba bunuh diri untuk memberikan keleluasaan pada Cana untuk masuk ke dalam rumah dan masuk ke kamar Gray. Lisanna menjaga pintu kamar Juvia melihat apa ada salah satu dari kita yang keluar atau tidak. Karena jika salah satu dari kita ada yang keluar, kita bisa melihat orang yang masuk menuju kamar Gray. Orang itu adalah Cana. Lalu Cana bilang dia ke kamar Gray untuk minta maaf, mungkin memang benar, agar ia bisa masuk ke dalam kamar dan membunuhnya." Jelas Mavis.

"Lalu apa gunanya Lyon?" Tanya Lucy.

"Lyon ya... orang itu menunggu di mobil agar setelah Cana selesai membunuh Gray, mereka bisa langsung pergi begitu saja. Karena semua orang terfokus pada kamar Juvia, jadi tidak ada yang menyadari kalau Cana keluar masuk ke dalam rumah, kecuali Lisanna yang menjaga pintu kamar. Lalu soal bunyi bel itu, Cana sengaja membunyikannya setelah ia selesai membunuh Gray, kode untuk Lisanna agar mereka bertemu di luar gerbang. Nah, Lyon sudah menunggu di situ. Tapi sayangnya, sebelum mereka pergi, Natsu dan Zeref kebetulan melihat mereka." Lanjut Mavis dengan wajah seriusnya.

Semua terdiam. Ruangan itu menjadi sunyi.

"Analisa yang bagus. Jadi Cana adalah pembunuhnya, itu maksudmu?" Tanya Natsu.

"Mereka melakukan pembunuhan berencana, jadi mereka semualah pembunuhnya, secara tidak langsung." Tambah Lucy.

"Tapi... dilihat dari posisi Gray yang tergeletak, dia tidak langsung mati setelah ditusuk oleh Cana." Kata Zeref. Semua pun menengok ke arah Zeref.

"Mungkin Cana tidak benar-benar membunuhnya." Lanjut Zeref.

"Apa maksudmu? Kalau Gray tidak benar-benar terbunuh, jelas dia akan mengatakan kalau Cana mencoba membunuhnya." Kata Lucy.

"Tidak, bukan sengaja tidak membunuhnya, tapi tidak benar-benar terbunuh. Pisau itu memang tertancap, tapi tidak membuat dia benar-benar mati." Jelas Zeref.

"Hah?" Natsu terlihat bingung.

"Dengan kata lain, dia masih mendengar kita saat kau mengetuk pintu. Dia mencoba membukanya. Tapi tidak bisa berjalan cepat karena dadanya tertancap pisau. Lalu kau mengusulkan untuk mendobrak pintu untuk membukanya paksa. Sialnya, jarak Gray dengan pintu sudah dekat. Jadi pisau di dadanya itu terdorong masuk oleh pintu yang kau dobrak. Alhasil dia jatuh ke belakang lalu benar-benar tewas." Kata Zeref menganalisa.

"Hebatnya... inikah kemampuan analisa detektif profesional?" Gumam Lucy.

"Hey, dia hanya asisten detektif! Kalau bukan karena analisa pertamaku, dia tidak akan mencapai kesimpulan seperti itu!" Kata Mavis.

"Tunggu. Jadi kau mau bilang kalau... " Kata Natsu dengan wajah takut sekaligus kaget.

"Dia mati karena dorongan pintu yang di dobrak itu." Kata Zeref singkat.

"Jadi, yang membunuh Gray Fullbuster adalah... " Gumam Lucy. Semua menengok ke arah Natsu.

"Aku?"

**To Be Continued**

Author bener-bener kesulitan bikin chapter ini, tapi seru kan?

'Pembunuhnya adalah Natsu?' pasti readers bingung kan?

Masih tidak percaya? Baca chapter ini sekali lagi!

Akhir Kata,

Jangan lupa review! :D


	6. The Last Chapter

Setelah author membaca review para readers tercinta, author sangat shock mendapati readers semua tidak terlalu mengerti dengan analisa maha membingungkan dari Zeref. Oke, untuk itu author akan memperjelasnya di sini... This Is Last Chapter!

Selamat membaca!

**Pairing : Natsu D. & Lucy H.**

**Genre : Humor**

**Disclaimer : Hiro Mashima**

**Warning : Awas bingung.**

"Tidak bisa! Aku tidak bisa terima kalau kau bilang aku pembunuh Gray!" Kata Natsu dengan wajah marah sekaligus ketakutan.

"Tunggu... ini masih analisa... " Kata Zeref yang masih tenang-tenang saja.

"Tapi! Tapi!" Kata Natsu berusaha membela diri lagi.

"Yang namanya analisa itu belum tentu benar Natsu." Kata Lucy dengan wajah santai, walaupun dalam dirinya dia juga setuju dengan analisa Zeref yang paling masuk akal.

"Tapi tetap saja! Analisa itu membuatku takut! Kan aku yang punya usul buat dobrak pintu...!" Kata Natsu sambil menahan air matanya.

"Kau itu laki-laki! Jangan menangis!" Kata Lucy agak membentak.

"Gimana gak nangis! Coba sekarang kau ada di posisiku! Nangis gak!?" Kata Natsu yang sudah menangis.

"Haah... " Semua menghela nafas berat melihat Natsu.

"Mau tidak mau kita harus memberitau tuan dan nyonya Fernandes kalau anak mereka terbunuh karena kau. Lagi pula kalau dilihat-lihat, Cana dan yang lain juga berusaha membunuhnya tapi gagal kan?" Kata Zeref sambil mengehela nafas ringan.

"Ya! Lalu aku yang melengkapi rencana mereka untuk membunuh Gray!" Kata Natsu dengan wajah sinis.

"Sudahlah, paling kau cuma masuk penjara 15 tahun atas tuduhan pembunuhan berencana, serta dikeluarkan dari kantor detektif... " Kata Mavis santai.

"Mavis... pilih salah satu... tangan kanan kuburan, tangan kiri rumah sakit!" Kata Natsu dengan nada horor.

"Gak! Aku gak pilih keduanya! Maafkan aku! Aku hanya bercanda!" Kata Mavis sambil menggeleng hebat. #Kalo readers gak ngerti, berikut penjelasannya : Tangan kanan kuburan : Maksudnya, kalo dipukul pake tangan kanan, masuk kuburan. Tanga kiri rumah sakit : Maksudnya, kalau dipukul pake tangan kiri masuk rumah sakit.#

"Ya sudah, kita tidur aja... yang kena masalah toh Natsu, bukan kita... " Kata Zeref santai.

"Betul. Aku sih gak terbebani..." Kata Lucy yang menyelimuti dirinya.

"Kalian itu teman yang menusuk dari belakang! Kalian gak mau ikutan kalo teman kalian ada masalah!" Kata Natsu sangat putus asa.

"Siapa? Kami? Kami bukan temanmu lagi sejak kau terjangkit kasus pembunuhan!" Kata Zeref dan Lucy kompak.

"Jahat!" Kata Natsu, kemudian ia melihat Mavis. Mavis tersentak kaget begitu Natsu melihatnya.

"Teman atau musuh!?" Tanya Natsu. Mavis yang kaget pun menjawab spontan "T-Teman!"

"Bagus! Kalau aku masuk penjara, kau juga masuk penjara ya? Kita kan teman sebebas sepenjara... " Kata Natsu sambil merangkul Mavis.

"Eh? Y-ya... hehehe... " Mavis pun tambah gelisah saat Natsu merangkulnya. Rasanya dia ingin cepat-cepat pulang ke rumah.

**The Detective : Assassination Gray Fullbuster**

Pagi hari.

"Natsu! Sampai kapan kau mau tidur!? Bangun! Mereka sudah memanggil kita untuk sarapan!" Kata Lucy sambil mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Natsu.

"Sudah, tinggalkan saja aku, aku sudah tidak punya harapan untuk hidup..." Kata Natsu di dalam selimut. Ya, dia sedang menggalau di dalam selimut.

"Ya sudah, aku akan langsung bilang kalau kau pembunuhnya... " Kata Lucy yang segera pergi keluar.

"TUNGGU! Kau mau membunuh langsung ke hatiku ya?!" Kata Natsu.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Lucy yang gak jadi keluar.

"Kalau kau bilang langsung ke mereka, kau membuat hatiku sakit! Itu artinya kau langsung menyerang hatiku! Sakit hatiku! Jangan lukai hatiku Lucy!" Kata Natsu sambil memegang jantungnya.

"Sudah, mau makan atau mau menggalau?" Tanya Lucy sambl menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Menggalau!" Jawab Natsu sambil kembali membungkus dirinya dengan selimut.

"Ya sudah, aku makan dulu ah... " Kata Lucy yang kemudia menutup pintu.

Di ruang makan.

"Selamat makan."

"Lho? Natsu kemana ya?" Tanya Jellal Fernandes yang kelihatannya sadar akan ketidakhadiran Natsu di meja makan.

"Oh, dia masih tidur... semalam kami tidur larut malam." Jawab Lucy.

"Ya! Kami tidur larut malam karena menganalisa orang-orang yang kemarin!" Kata Mavis semangat.

"Ah, soal itu... apa mereka mau dipanggil ke sini lagi?" Tanya Erza Scarlet.

"Ya, mungkin kami akan membutuhkan mereka lagi. Sepertinya kami telah menemukan jawaban dari kasus ini... " Kata Zeref dengan wajah datar.

Raut wajah Jellal Fernandes dan istrinya pun berubah, mereka tampak ingin tau sekali. Ya, mereka tampak kepo banget sekarang.

Begitu pun Juvia, raut wajahnya berubah, matanya menyipit dan ia berhenti makan sejenak. Tapi sebelum Zeref dan yang lainnya menyadari, Juvia sudah kembali ke kegiatannya semula. Makan dengan wajah datar.

"Sebenarnya, analisa ini mungkin cukup mengagetkan kalian. Tapi ini baru analisa saja... " Kata Zeref. "Tolong panggil mereka sekali lagi. Nanti siang saat jam makan siang." Lanjut Zeref.

Semua di meja makan terdiam, termasuk nasi, piring, sendok, gelas dan lauk pauk di atas meja. Semua hening setelah mendengarkan ucapan Zeref.

Di kamar.

"Natsu! Masih menggalau? Percuma! Menggalau itu tidak akan merubah semuanya! Kau harus usaha!" Kata Lucy yang tidak sengaja memberi nasehat pada readers yang mungkin sedang galau juga.

"Hey, apa kau yakin mau memberikan analisamu tentang Natsu itu? Mereka pasti akan shock sekali... " Kata Mavis pada Zeref.

"APA?! Kau akan memberitau analisamu itu pada mereka!? Kau serius ingin membunuhku ya!?" Teriak Natsu yang langsung loncat dari selimut.

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin memasukkanmu ke dalam penjara." Jawab Zeref singkat.

"Kau begitu jahat! Padahal hutang-hutangmu padaku sudah kuanggap lunas!" Kata Natsu sambil mengusap matanya dengan punggung tangannya.

"Kapan aku berhutang padamu?" Tanya Zeref dengan nada datar.

"Sudahlah, bilang saja kau benci pada Gray karena dia sombong, brengs*k, bermulut kotor dan bla bla bla, lalu kau bilang saja, karena aku benci dia, aku bunuh saja dia... mereka pasti akan memaafkanmu karena kau sudah jujur." Jelas Lucy.

"Mereka akan langsung membunuhku!" Teriak Natsu disertai tangisan anak paus.

"Hey, ini kasus. Kita bukan sedang berbicara dengan guru di sekolah yang kalau tidak mengerjakan pr dan berkata jujur akan diringankan hukumannya. Lagi pula kalau kau berkata jujur bahwa kau tidak mengerjakan pr, kau tentu akan dapat hukuman walau tidak dimarahi." Kata Mavis dengan wajah bosan.

"Ah, ya. Aku lupa soal dihukum dan dimarahi... baiklah, ini kasus... kau benar... " Kata Lucy agak ling lung.

"Bagaimana ini?! Tolong aku!" Teriak Natsu sambil berdoa melihat ke atas atap.

"Ng... aku rasa mereka akan mengerti... " Gumam Zeref.

"Natsu! Mantapkan dirimu! Laki-laki harus benari bertanggung jawab!" Kata Lucy mantap.

Natsu tampak ragu-ragu, ia tidak menjawab perkataan Lucy.

"Baiklah, sekarang tinggal menunggu siang hari saja." Kata Zeref yang membuat perasaan Natsu jadi gak karuan. Seperti narapidana yang hanya tinggal menghitung jam sampai saatnya ia di eksekusi.

Siang hari.

Semua orang yang berkepentingan sudah berkumpul di basement villa.

Lyon masih tampak marah, sedangkan Cana tampak tenang-tenang saja. Juvia masih dengan wajah datarnya. Sedangkan Lisanna sudah tampak tenang.

"Baiklah, aku mengumpulkan kalian di sini karena aku sudah mendapat analisa yang cukup jelas." Kata Zeref memulai pembicaraan.

"Hey, apa kalian sudah punya bukti?" Tanya Lyon dengan nada agak mengejek.

"Kami memang tidak punya bukti. Tapi kami akan memberikan analisa." Jawab Zeref datar.

"Baiklah, aku akan mulai secara perlahan agar kalian semua –termasuk readers- mengerti." Kata Zeref.

Analisa Zeref dimulai :

Pertama, setelah kejadian Lyon bertengkar dengan Gray, Juvia yang dikunci di dalam kamarnya, Lisanna yang dimarahi habis-habisan dan mungkin yang lain, mereka jadi punya dendam masing-masing kepada Gray Fullbuster. Karena itu mereka sepakat untuk membunuhnya.

Kedua, saat jam 7 malam, Juvia sengaja mengiris pergelangan tangannya untuk menarik perhatian semua orang. Dan itu berhasil. Seperti dugaannya, tuang Fernandes langsung memanggil dokter untuk merawat Juvia, sehingga nyawanya terselamatkan.

Ketiga, keesokan harinya Cana dan Lyon datang ke villa tapi belum masuk ke villa. Mereka masih menunggu aba-aba dari Lisanna. Ketika semua orang sedang fokus dengan keadaan Juvia, yang pada saat itu kita semua sedang berada di kamar Juvia, Lisanna memberi aba-aba kepada Cana bahwa keadaan dalam villa sedang renggang. Cana pun masuk ke dalam rumah.

Keempat, Karena jalan untuk ke kamar Gray tidak melewati kamar Juvia, kita yang ada di dalam kamar Juvia tidak bisa menyadari adanya orang yang datang kalau orang itu tidak menekan bell atau Lisanna yang memberitau kita.

Kelima, Cana dengan leluasa mondar-mandir di dalam villa dan masuk ke kamar Gray. Dia tau Gray ada di dalam kamarnya karena Lisanna memberitaunya. Lalu setelah mengetok pintu, ia berkata bahwa ia ingin meminta maaf. Ia pura-pura kaget dengan lebam dan luka di wajah Gray akibat perkelahiannya dengan Lyon.

Keenam, saat sedang asyik berbincang-bincang, Cana merasa bahwa inilah saat yang tepat untuk membunuh Gray, ketika dirasa Gray sudah mulai percaya padanya. Ia pun mengambil pisau buah yang ada di meja lalu menusuknya. Bukannya dia tau di dalam kamar itu ada pisau buah, tetapi saat berbincang-bincang dengan Gray, matanya sesekali melihat benda tajam apa yang dapat dipakai untuk menusuk sepupunya itu.

Ketujuh, setelah dirasa berhasil membunuh Gray, Cana pun berlari keluar dan menuju mobil Lyon. Sebelum itu dia menekan bell untuk memberi kode pada Lisanna kalau ia sudah berhasil membunuh Gray. Lisanna keluar dan menemui mereka. Cana tampak lelah atau bisa dibilang ketakutan setelah membunuh Gray, Lyon pun marah dan menyuruhnya cepat naik ke mobil lalu pergi.

Kedelapan, Natsu dan Zeref berencana untuk memanggil Gray keluar dari kamarnya sekedar untuk melihat keadaan Juvia yang mulai membaik. Sementara di dalam kamar, Gray ternyata belum sepenuhnya mati. Pisau yang Cana tancapkan ke dada kirinya belum sepenuhnya menembus sampai ke jantungnya. Ketika Natsu mengetok pintu, jelas Gray masih mendengarnya dan berusaha membuka pintu, akan tetapi kalau ia bergerak terlalu cepat, pisau itu akan bergerak dan membuat rasa sakitnya makin menjadi-jadi. Natsu yang tidak sambar pun mendobrak pintu itu.

Kesembilan, saat Natsu mendobrak pintu itu, posisi Gray tepat di belakang pintu. Hasilnya, pisau buah yang tertancap di dadanya itu terdorong dan masuk. Sebelum benar-benar mati, Gray muncur beberapa langkah dan akhirnya terjatuh pada posisi yang kita lihat kemarin itu.

Analisa Zeref selesai.

"Jadi kau mau bilang kalau pembunuhnya adalah Natsu Dragneel?" Tanya Jellal Fernandes tidak percaya. Semua kaget setelah mendengar analisa Zeref.

"Maafkan aku. Aku tidak sengaja!" Kata Natsu sambil membungkuk minta maaf.

"Cana, Lyon, Lisanna... Juvia juga..." Gumam Erza Scarlet tidak percaya. "Tidak mungkin mereka merencanakan hal seperti itu!" Katanya dengan wajah khawatir.

"Ya, itu baru analisa saja... " Kata Zeref.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara tepuk tangan seseorang. Semua menengok ke asal suara.

Seorang pria yang sudah agak tua berjalan ke arah mereka.

"Kepala Detektif Macao?" Gumam Natsu dkk.

"Bagus... bagus... " Kata Macao masih bertepuk tangan. Di belakangnya Gray berjalan layaknya orang normal, tidak ada bekas darah atau apa pun. Ia pun tersenyum melihat mereka.

"HANTU!" Teriak Natsu dkk.

"Tidak, tidak, dia manusia... kalian telah berhasil melewati ujian kelulusan untuk menjadi detektif tinggkat 3... jadi aku tidak khawatir kalau harus menyuruh kalian untuk menyelesaikan kasus yang sebenarnya. Walaupun yang membuat kalian berhasil juga adalah Zeref, asistern detektif Mavis Vermilion." Jelas Macao.

"Maksudnya apaan sih?" Tanya Natsu gak ngerti.

"Sebenarnya Gray tidak diharuskan mati sekarang, tapi karena hal yang tidak terduga... jadi ya beginilah jadinya... aku terkesan dengan analisamu, Zeref." Kata Macao sambil memuji Zeref. Wajah Zeref tidak mengeluarkan tanda bahwa ia senang dengan pujian itu.

"Jadi kalian semua mengetes kami?!" Teriak Natsu tidak percaya. Macao hanya menangguk.

"Kami detektif lama, kenapa kami juga di tes... " Kata Mavis dengan wajah cemberut.

"Kau sudah berlibur terlalu lama! Kau harus dites ulang untuk mengecek kemampuanmu!" Kata Macao agak membentak. Mavis terdiam.

"Jadi analisaku benar?" Tanya Zeref. "Tidak." Jawab Macao.

Gray pun berjalan maju dan menjelaskan hal yang tidak disengaja itu.

**Flash Back**

Juvia mengiris pergelangan tangannya itu memang sudah scenario. Lalu dokter pun didatangkan dari klinik terdekat. Erza dan Jellal berakting sedih sedangkan Lisanna diharuskan berakting mencurigakan untuk menarik perhatian kalian.

Memang benar Cana masuk ke kamar Gray untuk minta maaf. Cana juga mengobati luka Gray yang benar-benar timbul akibat pukulan dari Lyon. Setelah itu Cana pergi. Sebenarnya Cana datang bersama Lyon, Lyon juga ingin meminta maaf. Tapi mendengar cerita Cana yang berkata bahwa Gray masih dendam dengan Lyon, Lyon pun marah dan menyuruh Cana cepat naik ke mobil. Cana yang kaget pun berlari ke mobil. Di sana sudah ada Lisanna yang memang bertugas untuk membuka dan menutup pintu untuk tamu yang datang.

Sementara itu di dalam kamar Gray, Gray sedang berbaring di kasurnya sambil mendengarkan musik dan mengupas apel dengan pisau buah.

Saat ia ingin meminum sirup berwarna merah di atas meja, tangannya terpeleset dan tumpah mengenai baju di bagian dada kirinya yang menimbulkan kesan 'darah'.

Natsu dan Zeref pun mengetuk pintu. Gray yang melihat pintu bergetar karena diketuk tidak langsung membuka pintu. Ia melepas earphone-nya lalu berjalan perlahan ke arah pintu. Tangan kirinya memegang buah apel yang sedang ia kupas. Sedangkan tangan kanannya memegang pisau. Karena Natsu tidak sabar, ia pun mendobrak pintu itu. Gray yang baru saja ingin membuka pintu dengan tangan kanannya kaget dan tangan kanannya terdorong pintu yang didobrak. Hasilnya, pisau buah itu menancap di dada kirinya dengan tangannya sendiri. Untungnya di saku baju Gray sebelah kiri, ia meletakkan iPhone yang digunakannya untuk mendengarkan musik. Jadi pisau buah itu tidak menembus dadanya.

Kesempatan inilah yang tidak diduga untuk memulai kasus pembunuhannya.

**End Flash Back**

"Kalian mengerti?" Tanya Macao.

"Ya, kami mengerti... walaupun itu juga semua salahku... " Gumam Natsu.

"Kau lihat?! iPhone yang kubeli dari gajiku selama 5 tahun rusak tertancap pisau buah!" Kata Gray marah-marah sambil memperlihatkan iPhone-nya.

"5 tahun? Kau sudah jadi detektif selama 5 tahun? Wah, pantas aku tidak pernah melihatmu..." Kata Lucy kagum.

"Ya, akhir-akhir ini aku ditugaskan untuk mengetes kalian pada detektif yang baru masuk. Bisa dibilang aku agen ganda... " Kata Gray sambil memperhatikan iPhone-nya.

"Baiklah, kalian sekarang akan ku tugaskan menyelesaikan kasus-kasus yang lain, secepatnya kalau ada aku akan memberitau kalian." Kata Macao. "Kalian boleh kembali ke kantor." Lanjutnya.

Semua pun berjalan kembali ke kantor. Natsu berjalan malas-malasan. "Kupikir hidupku akan kuhabiskan di dalam penjara... "

**Baiklah, kalau dari readers ada yang tidak mengerti, boleh tanya dengan cara mereview!**

**Sebenarnya chapternya sudah selesai. Tapi akan ada satu chapter lagi yang isinya adalah jawaban dari pertanyaan readers!**

**OWARI**

Gimana? Bagus gak? Oke, author rasa ini kurang lucu... gak apalah, namanya juga analisa... serius dong... hehe...

Kalau ada yang masih bingung silahkan tanya saya! Chapter berikutnya khusu untuk menjawab rasa ingin tau dari readers!

Jangan lupa review! :D


	7. Answer for Readers

Baiklah, setelah melihat pertanyaan readers, author mengambil kesimpulan kalau... oke... ini memang membingungkan... WOKEH! Langsung aja! Baca jawaban dari pertanyaan kalian! Disertai oleh nama yang bertanya, biar gak bingung.

**Pairing : Natsu D. & Lucy H.**

**Genre : Humor**

**Disclaimer : Hiro Mashima**

**Warning : Kalo gak jelas PM saya atau tanya lagi.**

**Himiki-chan**

Oke, author memang lupa soal liontin itu. Soalnya Cuma muncul sepersekian detik doang.

Ultear juga agen ganda. Author lupa. Maaf ya. :D

Betul. Ultear Cuma disuruh jadi tunangannya Gray di 'tes' ini.

Kalo masalah Juvia ngegores pergelangan tangannya itu emang beneran, makanya sengaja langsung didatangkan dokter dari klinik terdekat.

Oke, Sebelumnya, apelnya ditaruh di piring, atau bisa juga sambil memegang pisau buah dia mengambil gelas itu.

Tujuan Juvia menggores tangannya agar menimbulkan kesan kalau Gray dibenci semua orang yang ia kenal. Seperti Ultear, Lyon, Cana dan Lisanna.

Yang dibeli dari gaji selama 5 tahun gajian itu bukan Earphone tetapi iPhone.

Tentu saja Gray bukan anak Jellal dan Erza. Mereka Cuma berakting. Dan tentu saja mereka belum punya anak.

Mereka (Gray dkk) adalah agen ganda yang kalo gak ada kasus akan mengetes para detektif amatir kalau ada.

Karena di Magnolia hanya ada satu pantai yaitu di situ. Lagi pula memang itulah tempat liburan yang sering didatangi detektif. (Maaf tidak dikatakan sebelumnya)

Terima kasih sudah mereview.

**Guest**

Ngg... 'apa itu yang mau disebuti Gray'? ngg... apa ya?

Baiklah, sekarang masih 2, tapi tenang saja, bagi yang telat review, chapter ini akan terus diperbaharui! :D

**Tidak ada kata Owari untuk chapter ini selama readers masih bertanya :D**


End file.
